


Bra

by AutumnStevenson4



Series: Works I Write For Fun/For Experiments [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Omega Eren Yeager, Shopping, This Is STUPID, bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: Eren outgrows his bras, so Mikasa and himself have to go shopping for more.-----------------------------------------------------------------*In my universe, Omegas have breast not matter the sex.





	Bra

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. I just hate shopping and shopping for bras. I was also bored. 
> 
> This sucks, I know.

**WARNING**: In my universe, Omegas have breast not matter the sex. So Eren has boobs basically. Don't like? Don't read. I also know this sucks, you don't have to tell

* * *

 

 

   Eren looked through his closet, trying to find a bra that fit. After an hour of looking for one he gave up. "Mikasa!" Eren shouted from his bedroom door. "What?" Mikasa shouted back from the kitchen. "You know how I outgrow bras really fast?" Eren asked, putting his hand on his hip. "...yeah." Mikasa answered. "Yeah, I outgrew all of the ones I have." Eren informed. Eren heard Mikasa going up the stairs before she was in front of him. "Are you kidding me?" Mikasa asked. Eren stared at her, hand still on his hip. Mikasa stared at Eren before sighing. "Alright, come on." Mikasa said as she went back down stairs. Eren followed her, stopping to put his shoes on. "Any stores that you think might have any suitable bras?" Mikasa asked as she grabbed her keys. "Not really." Eren answered, following Mikasa to her car.

 

 Eren and Mikasa looked through the bra section of a store. "Do you know what size you are?" Mikasa asked as she looked through some bras with bird designs on them. "I'm a D." Eren answered. Mikasa nodded and kept looking. After finding nothing in that store after an hour, they decided to get lunch. While they were eating their chicken, Ymir came up to them. "Hey losers. What'd you up to?" Ymir asked. "Eren outgrew his bras again." Mikasa answered, sipping her drink. Ymir whistled and replied with "Eren, do just have beach balls for breasts?". "Probably." Eren answered. They talked for a while before Ymir had to go. "See ya later." she called, waving. After they ate, they decided to keep looking.

 

   "Which one do you like?" Mikasa asked, holding up two bras. One was dark blue with purple spots in the design, and one was white with a fox pattern on it. "The fox one." Eren answered, continuing to look. Mikasa nodded and went to pay for the bra. While she was gone, Eren found this black bra with a heart on it and a plain white bra. "Hm....maybe I can get both." Eren said to himself, going to the counter to pay.

 

 Eren and Mikasa left the mall with four new bras, hoping they lasted long.

 

**1 Week Later....**

 

 "Mikasa?" Eren asked as he sat on the couch. "Yeah?" Mikasa answered. "There's this thing that happened, it's a funny story really." Eren nervously said. "What?" Mikasa asked, looking over at Eren. "Well, you see.....my bras are too small.".

* * *

**Home Is Where The Bra Isn't.**

_**Remember this.** _  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudo, comment, and/or bookmark!


End file.
